Taking care
by AniZH
Summary: When Beck is sick, he is always a littly clingy. That's why he calls Jade this time, who comes over without hesitating.


Hi!

This oneshot emerged out of a post from TheSlap where Andre asks Beck where he is and Beck answers he is sick and Jade is taking care of him. Andre answers, he is sorry etc pp. It's quoted in full here.  
Have fun reading it (and an early Merry Christmas if you celebrate). :)

* * *

When he was sick, Beck always was a little clingy.

And he was sick right now, couldn't eat or sleep, coughed too often, had a running nose, while every single bone and muscle in his body seemed to hurt and it was always either too hot or too cold.

That was why, after his mother had left after being with him for an hour, he picked up his phone and called the first person he could think of.

"What is it?" Jade's voice answered after two rings.

"Just wanted to hear you voice," Beck said.

For a second, Jade was silent, then: "Are you ok?"

That was not a question Jade usually asked. Beck sometimes just called Jade if they hadn't seen each other for a while or if he just felt like it. Because he did like to hear her voice, to talk to her. She always knew that nothing happened to him and he actually really just wanted to hear her voice. Now, she obviously had heard by just the sound of one sentence that he wasn't fine.

"I am sick," he shortly explained.

"I'll come over."

"You don't have to. I just wanted to..."

He couldn't say another word. Jade already repeated herself: "I'll come over." Then, the line went dead.

Beck never wanted to give her any trouble. Yes, he had wanted to talk to her, hear her voice. But she didn't have to come over.

On the other hand... It really felt good to know that she soon would be with him.

o

He sat up and settled against the head of the bed after a while. Jade was still not there.

He didn't know why it took so long. Most likely she had put on her shoes the second he had called and had gotten on her way.

He even was nearly about to call his mother because he felt like he needed someone with him but he knew she was getting ready for a meeting or possibly already was on her way there. And he was old enough to stay alone. He didn't want her to cancel anything, just because he was sick. He would have called his father if he had the time but he was out of town for a few days.

Finally as he picked up his phone to possibly call Jade again, there was a short knock on his door, before it opened (he didn't lock it today), and Jade came in with a bowl in her hand.

She didn't greet him but instantly said: "I met your mother outside as she was about to go. She told me you haven't eaten much yet, so I heated up some of the soup she made you earlier."

She carefully put the bowl in his lap as he said: "I'm not hungry."

"You will eat," Jade replied in a dangerous sort of voice.

Beck wasn't impressed. "I'm gonna throw up."

"At least, some of it will stay inside of you. Try it. It will make you feel better."

They looked at each other and... well... He still thought he would throw up but maybe she was right. And the way she looked at him... He would at least eat a little bit, if just so she would be satisfied.

So, he took the spoon and very slowly started eating. The soup felt hot and maybe a little heavy already but also surprisngly good, had he felt like throwing up before.

Jade just made sure he swallowed the first spoonful, then she went outside again without saying a word.

She came back with a bucket.

Beck raised his eyebrows questioningly while he slowly ate another spoonful of soup.

Jade explained, putting the bucket down right next to his bed: "If you are going to actually throw up, you shouldn't need to go the bathroom before – or to have to clean up afterwards."

Before she even finished talking, her hand was on his forehead, feeling how warm it was.

She obviously decided that everything was ok, at least she didn't say anything about it and talked about something else, in a softer tone now: "Your mother seemed glad that someone is staying with you."

Beck had to smile. Of course she was. And she didn't like Jade all that much and had this crazy idea that Beck deserved better as if there was someone better for him than Jade but she knew that Beck always liked having someone he loved around when he was sick. So, of course she was glad that Jade was here for Beck when she was about to go out.

But Beck didn't say anything about it because he just ate another spoonful of soup and suddenly he didn't feel like even seeing the soup anymore. He would definitely throw up if he would eat any more now.

Therefore, he said: "I can't eat any more."

He looked up at Jade who returned the look checking. "You sure?"

Beck just nodded, didn't fully trust to open his mouth again without something coming out.

Jade grabbed the bowl and put it on the cupboard. Then, she went into the bathroom.

Beck heard his phone virbrate and picked it up. Andre had written him on TheSlap.

"What's up, man? Where you been?"

Beck had forgotten that some of the guys had wanted to meet up today and that he had also said he would come.

He answered while Jade got back: "Sick." But possibly, Andre would think he should come ove rthen, look after Beck. Beck wasn't sure if Andre would but just in case, he added: "Jade's taking care of me." He didn't need anyone else around now.

Jade had gotten a wet, warm towel out of the bathroom and now shortly wiped it over Beck's face which also felt surprinsgly good and refreshing.

"Do you need anything else?" she then asked, again in her usual harsh tone, yet obviously caring deeply.

Beck shrugged and finally answered: "Just sit with me."

Jade smiled slightly and in a way that let the warmth spread inside of Beck.

She took her boots off and did sit down next to him. He made just a little room, so she had to sit really close to sit at all but she didn't say anything about it.

His phone vibrated again and he looked at it.

"Oooh, sorry about that," Andre answered.

He rolled his eyes and heard her snort next to him before she pulled the phone out of his hand.

He didn't fight it and put his head down on her shoulder instead, watching her type in an answer.

"Hi, Andre. It's Jade. I'm sitting right next to Beck and NEWSFLASH: I know how to read."

She let the phone fall back into Beck's lap and Beck softly said: "Don't let him get to you."

Andre didn't know anything after all. He, like so many else, so rarely saw Jade like she truly was, actually loving and caring. She was harsh often and yes, she liked to fight, but... there was a reason why she, for example, only ripped off Rex' arm and never hurt Robbie when Rex said something awful – although everybody knew that Rex could only say what Robbie wanted him to. She wasn't heartless or anything.

So of course she truly took care of Beck when he was sick.

"I don't care what he thinks. Whatever," Jade answered, yet her arms were crossed in front of her and her eyes told Beck a different story.

The phone vibrated again and Beck raised his head again and looked at it.

"Right... I was kidding. You're the best girlfriend. Sweet, caring..."

Jaed snorted again and Beck wrote back: "Stop typing."

He couldn't handle Jade actually getting angry right now. He was way too sick for that.

He threw the phone away to the end of the bed and wearily said: "I am so tired."

"Lie down then," Jade said and actually helped him lie down on the bed, wiping his face with the wet towel afterwards again, before putting it aside and lying down next to him. "Sleep."

Beck tried sleeping before. But somehow he couldn't really, feeling too bad, hurting everywhere, coughing, his nose running.

But Jade told him to sleep, so of course he would try. Heclosed his eyes and asked with a tone of voice a little too pleading: "Sing me a song?"

He felt Jade's hand softly go through his hair and she did start to sing, a beautiful, calming song.

And his whole body didn't hurt as much anymore, he didn't feel too hot or too cold in this second, he nearly didn't feel sick anymore as he finally was able to drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
